<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memento by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192223">Memento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Matter of Trust [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets a gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Matter of Trust [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Memento<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 700<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Gabriel gets a gift.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"You'll be leaving in two days." Crowley wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. "Aziraphale wants to have a special dinner tomorrow night with something fantastic for dessert." He took the flower Gabriel was holding and carefully tucked it into the hole he'd dug before covering it with earth. "I think this visit has gone better than expected. Is there anything you want to do before you go back to Beelzebub?"</p><p>"Honestly? I don't really know. I don't do a whole lot of things on Earth normally. I wouldn't even know what I was missing out on." He gently took another flower out of the container and held it out. "Would it be weird if I slept in the same bed with you guys tonight? The guest room is kinda lonely."</p><p>"I don't have a problem with it and the bed is big enough for all of us." Aziraphale tended to throw off heat like a furnace, much to Crowley's delight, and the thought of having another very warm angel nearby made the demon grin. "I'll just clear it with Aziraphale when we go inside for lunch. Should be fine."</p><p>Crowley set the trowel down. He reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling something out. "Here, this is for you. It's the final part of the ritual we need to do. This is your memento." He held out a small box.</p><p>Gabriel took the box in his hands and opened the lid carefully. His eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? I don't know what to say."</p><p>"I thought after all of this is over, you might want a place to come and relax every once in a while. That's a key to the front door of the cottage. It's miracled so only you can use it, so if it ever gets lost or someone steals it, they can't get inside." He bumped Gabriel with his shoulder. "You're okay. I think this was good for all of us."</p><p>"You two have been far nicer than I expected." He turned the key over in his hand a few times. "I know it isn't just because of the ritual. You would have done it anyway."</p><p>"Probably." Crowley shrugged. "We've never been like the rest of you." As he got to his feet, he dusted the dirt from his slacks. "Come on, maybe Aziraphale can think of something for us to do this afternoon."</p><p>---</p><p>"What am I supposed to do again?" Gabriel stared at the ball in his hand.</p><p>"You knock down all the milk bottles with one ball and you get your choice of one of those prizes up there." Aziraphale pointed to a large, stuffed bear. "Isn't that one cute?"</p><p>"Win him a bear, Gabriel." Crowley grinned. "Put all your strength into it."</p><p>Even with his Grace locked away, Gabriel was still stronger than a human. He calculated the distance needed and then threw the ball as hard as he could. One of the bottles on the bottom broke, sending the rest crashing to the floor. "I'd like the bear, please."</p><p>"You've got a cannon for an arm there." With a stunned expression on his face, the man running the booth handed over the giant bear. Gabriel passed it to Aziraphale who beamed with joy.</p><p>"Who wants to try a bunch of incredibly unhealthy food?" Crowley lead them towards the food stands. "I swear I saw one selling deep fried butter."</p><p>"That sounds horrible." Gabriel made a face. "I think I'll pass."</p><p>"I'll give it a try." Aziraphale studied the booths. "I want a fried dough cake with cinnamon and sugar. You can add fruit to make it healthy!"</p><p>"Angel, there is no way any of this stuff is healthy." Crowley knew he hadn't come up with foods sold at fairs, but they clearly were of demonic origin. "Well, maybe the roast ears of corn as long as you don't coat them in a layer of butter."</p><p>"Now that I'd eat." Gabriel spotted some picnic tables. "I'll grab a table, you two get the food."</p><p>As he walked away, Crowley gave Aziraphale a huge smile. "The fair was a perfect idea, angel."</p><p>"Thank you, my dear."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>